Mine
by scarletladyy
Summary: Draco sets Pansy up for a good time.


The whip cracked in the air; echoing around the room. Draco had just finished whipping her, though he had only done it lightly, just as a tease, to get her warmed up.

"Don't be scared," smirked Draco, seeing the fear nestling in Pansy's dark eyes. He knew it was only temporary, once he got going, she would be in too much ecstasy to remember any fear she had. Pansy was unable to speak as Draco had gagged her a short while ago, and soon after had suspended her from the ceiling in a hog tie position. Draco had spent a long time getting the ties just right, teasing her as he went along; he knew she found it very erotic, just waiting for the pain and pleasure to begin.

Draco turned his back to Pansy and she could hear him rustling about with something. Curiosity got the better of her, and she strained to see around him, but it just pulled on her bonds and caused her pain. Muffled sounds escaped from her gag, causing Draco to laugh at her as he turned around.

Pansy turned her head and looked at what he was carrying; nipple clamps. If there was one thing that could really push Pansy's limits, it was nipple clamps.

Draco reached up to Pansy's breasts and pulled them towards him viciously; Pansy moaned through her gag. He took her left nipple, rolled it around in his hands, pulled and tugged it until it was erect, and then added the first clamp. Pansy's eyes rolled towards the ceiling and she groaned as much as she could, but Draco showed no mercy as he caused her right nipple to stand to attention and attached the second clamp – Pansy again had a similar reaction.

Stepping back, Draco looked like he was done for a moment, but in a sudden flash his hands went straight up to Pansy's neck and cut off her air supply. "Do you like this love? Does this turn you on?" he laughed at her, his right hand playing with her now sore breasts, his second still cutting off her breathing. Just as Pansy was turning purple, Draco kissed her viciously and let go of her neck, causing her to gasp for breath as much as she could behind her gag.

Draco went over to the table at the side of the room again and this time brought back a purple vibrator. He turned it on and went behind her, shoving it straight into her cunt with no warning or foreplay. Pansy leapt forward in her bonds, causing her to sway. Draco had cruelly put it on the fastest setting.

"You will not cum," Draco demanded, and Pansy quickly nodded her head as much as she could. Draco flicked his wand and Pansy found herself in the cage that was hidden in the corner of the room; it was big enough for a person to lie down in, but not stand up in. Pansy felt a little shaken from the quick movement; it caused her breasts to sway making the nipple clamps ache and tug at her nipples, and she felt a little dizzy. Once settling down to where she was, Pansy lay down on the small blanket Draco had put there for her. It was old and ragged, and quite rough, but it was all she had and Pansy was grateful for it. Draco walked around the cage to check she was okay, and then promptly left the room, not giving her a second glance.

It felt like an hour to Pansy before Draco came back, but in reality she suspected it hadn't been that long. The first thing he did was make his way to the back of the cage, put his fingers through the bars and rip out the vibrator, checking to see if she'd cum. She hadn't.

"Good girl, Pansy, it seems you can do something right," smirked Draco, though secretly he was proud of her for following orders. He went round to the front of the cage and stroked her hair. Draco pulled something out of his pocket, and Pansy could see it was a blindfold. Unlocking the cage door, Pansy obediently crawled out and Draco attached the blindfold around her eyes; another sense was cut off.

Pansy strained her ears for any sign of noise that would give her a clue as to what Draco was going to do next, but she stayed right where she was; she hadn't been told to move. Footsteps were what she heard, and more than just Draco's, though she couldn't quite tell how many.

Pansy felt someone probing at her cunt, they rubbed her clit and shoved a finger inside her. She could tell they weren't Draco's as this man's (or she assumed it was a man) hands were much gruffer and dryer. Suddenly, the fingers moved from her cunt to her ass, and they rubbed around her little puckered hole. Taking his hand further up her body, he stroked every crevice, and upon reaching her breasts didn't take much time to roughly play with them, pinch and pull, and tweak the clamps. Pansy desperately wanted to cry out, and she tried, but all that came out were muffled sounds.

"She'll do," remarked the man, this signified to Pansy that it was definitely another man that was feeling her up and inspecting her.

"She needs improving, she's a pathetic little bitch," replied Draco. "Here, take this," Pansy heard Draco pass something to the man.

Draco lifted his wand and tied Pansy on her back on a long table. Her legs were spread as far as they could go, and her hands were tied above her head. The blindfold, gag and nipple clamps were still perfectly in place, though her nipples were tingling and felt on fire because of the quick move. By this time, they were starting to go a little numb, but the sensations Pansy needed were still there.

"Aghhhhhhhh," Pansy tried to scream, but all the men heard were muffled sounds. Draco had given the man a hot candle, and he was now pouring wax over the most sensitive parts of her body. Little drops dripped onto her cunt, and he poured a trail from her cunt to her breasts, around her very sore nipples. Despite the pain, Pansy was very wet and very turned on, particularly so since she wasn't allowed to cum until she had permission.

Then came the money shot, the burning hot wax poured onto her clit, sending Pansy closer and closer to the edge.

"Well done, Theodore," Pansy heard Draco say, and he patted his friend on the back. _'So that's who the man is,'_thought Pansy, _'Draco's friend Theodore Nott from Hogwarts'._ Pansy had always had a crush on Theodore, despite being married to Draco, and was quite excited that he was doing all these cruel things to her.

"May I?" Theodore asked Draco, picking up a knife from the table.

"Mhm," nodded Draco, leaning against the wall, his arms folded and his legs crossed, watching the scene unfold before him. He did love his wife, she was a very obedient little pain slut.

Theodore scraped the knife across Pansy's skin, he brought it down passed her neck and and circled her right breast with it. With each circle, the knife got nearer and nearer to her nipple clamps, and then, just a little bit above them, Theodore cut. Just a thin, tiny cut, but enough to draw blood. It slowly dribbled across her breasts and down to her stomach. Theodore turned to the left breast and started to circle. Pansy picked up her breathing, her heart beating fast as she knew what was coming. Just as she thought otherwise, Theodore made another cut on her left breast, in matching place with her right.

Theodore scraped the knife across the rest of her body, teasing her and dragging it across her stomach, just light enough so it didn't draw blood, but with enough applied pressure to keep Pansy on the edge of an orgasm.

"Don't forget what i'll do to you if you cum without my permission," chimed in Draco from the sidelines.

Pansy heard the knife drop to the floor, and Theodore's mouth had gone straight to her cunt, lapping up her soaked wet juices. The table was covered in her pussy juice; she was very turned on. Theodore licked all around her labia, and stuck his tongue into her pussy. Slowly but surely working Pansy up more and more. He worked all around her clit, dancing around it, but never touching it, driving Pansy up the wall. She needed it to be touched, licked, sucked, anything – she needed stimulation there.

CRACK. Draco had picked up the whip and had whipped her breasts with it, he wanted to keep her on the edge, just not going over it.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. Draco whipped her three more times. Pansy was desperate now – Theodore was still avoiding her clit. The whip cracked down on her again and again, and then Draco swiftly changed his implement to a paddle. With a swift flick of his wand, Pansy was tied on all fours, and Theodore was still lapping away at her cunt, though he decided he wanted some action of his own and made his way around to her mouth.

Draco started paddling Pansy's bottom, hard and fast he spanked her, her bottom turning redder which each stroke.

Theodore removed Pansy's gag, and she cried out from the pain of the spanking, but not for long as Theodore pulled down his trousers, pulled out his cock and stuffed it in her mouth. This suitably muffled all the screams from the paddle, and Draco kept on, as Pansy readjusted to the large cock in her mouth.

Pansy started to suck, in time with Draco paddling her bottom which was turning redder by the minute. Theodore grabbed Pansy's hair and pushed her head hard into his groin; Pansy's mouth filled with pubic hair and she struggled to push the entire length of his cock down her throat.

Draco paddled Pansy one last time on the whole of her bottom, causing her to deep throat Theodore's cock even more, and at the pleasurable sensation, he groaned in delight. Putting down the paddle, Draco unzipped his trousers and started to rub Pansy's sopping, wet cunt before stuffing his whole cock into it. Draco thrust into Pansy's dripping pussy with all his might, and Theodore and Draco worked up a rhythm with Pansy.

One of the biggest turn ons that Pansy had was being double teamed, and both men were very aware of this. Draco took his fingers and started to rub Pansy's clit; she was still sucking and licking Theodore's cock and the sensations in both her cunt and her clit were overwhelming her. With each thrust from Draco, and each suck of Theodore's cock, Pansy got closer and closer to the edge, and she could feel the men getting closer too.

Theodore grabbed hold of Pansy's hair again, pushing her face into his groin and in time with this Draco increased the intensity of his thrusts. All three were moaning loudly now, and without giving Pansy much warning, Theodore pulled out of Pansy's mouth and squirted his cum all over Pansy's face and hair.

Just as Pansy had recovered from this, Draco thrust harder and harder, rubbing Pansy's clit even more vigorously and this was enough to send them both over the edge.

Theodore now grabbed hold of Pansy's nipple clamps and fiercely pulled them off, causing Pansy to feel like her nipples had been brutally ripped off whole. With the gag gone and her mouth cock free, she screamed and screamed, but everyone knew Pansy loved it. After all, she didn't earn the name 'Pansy the Pain Slut' for nothing.

"Cum, bitch" Draco shouted, nearly out of breath. He gave a couple of last thrusts and squirted his cum inside of her. Pansy's whole body shook from the effect of such a strong orgasm, and she was gasping and moaning with pleasure.

After zipping up his trousers, Draco walked round to the front of Pansy. He took off her blindfold, wiped the cum off her mouth, looked deep into her eyes and passionately and violently kissed her.

"Mine," was the only word he said when he was finished.


End file.
